Hipsters Discontinued
by Moi-Master
Summary: I've lost interest in this story. If you still wish to read, I warn you that it contains horrible grammar, and a horrible plot.
1. Chapter 1

_**So yeah, I'm making another story to ruin my schedule, but this one will just be random updates, and I know like I'm writing to many stories at a time, but this I really have to! And also because people in my school consider me a hipster since I wear a lot of beanie's and flannel's shirt wrapped around my waist all the time. But yeah!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

Welcome to FTH, your ordinary movie cliche type of school, and I know most schools don't have this, and to be honest my old school doesn't, we just have standards, it just depends on how other people judge you. Well ever since going to Fairy Tail High in my sophomore year, you can say I hated the clique's, they're just stupid.

And I made myself a much different person from everyone else. I have my own clique, and I don't give a damn about how other's treat me.

In your typical high school movie, its just like the Mean Girls. Jocks, Bitch/Snob/Slut/Popular/Cheerleaders, nerds, emo's, geeks, artsy, music (you know the ones who always have the guitars, or people in band or orchestra), followers, and your typical average people in the crowd. Except that I made my own clique, hipsters. You can say that I'm pretty awesome, but people just deny the fact that we're better than them because we made are own unique set of people. But I don't care, just deal with it, and I wouldn't care less.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Yo Natsu, dude I got totally laid last night!" Gray said pointing at a blue haired girl who instantly blushed when she saw the raven boy point and glance at her.

"Good for you dude," Natsu said back annoyed.

"Aw, didn't get much pleasure last night?" Gray mocked.

"Dude shut up, my dad is like forcing me to study for exams," Natsu replies.

"Sucks to be you, Ur is like always gone when I come home after school, so I can pretty much make any chick scream real loud," Gray said smirking.

"Dude you are such a manwhore," Natsu said pushing Gray's face away from him.

"Says the one who banged more girls than flappy bird got banged in a tube," Gray said back.

"Okay I get , we're even," Natsu said in surrender.

"Any girls lately who've got your eye on?" Gray asks.

"Nope, but Lisanna has been extra pin up lately, she totally wants me bad," Natsu confessed.

"Didn't you guys already fucked like I don't know, infinite?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, she's still not over me," Natsu says.

"Dude at least she's hot, I mean like at least its not some ugly bitch who's just really horny," Gray commented.

"Agreed, and why would I even get in bed with a an ugly person I mean, look at me?" Natsu said.

"You're so full of yourself," Gray snorted.

"I know because I'm swag," Natsu says, and a blonde past by, she had a beanie on, and a crop top that said _Do I Look Like I Care? _And high waisted pants, with a flannel shirt wrapped around her waist, and some maroon Doc Martens canvas, Natsu and Gray to look at her, she paused, and looked at the two boys who was gaping at her.

"If you two stop eye raping me, I'll leave now, and by the way pinkie, swag is fag, just say sweg next time," the blonde said, and walked away, but Gray immediately jumped in front of her.

"Hi, my name is Gray, my number is 909-132-7865," Gray said handing her a piece of paper that has his number, and the blonde quickly tossed away.

"Uh... Sorry about him, he's just like this because he got laid last night," Natsu said immediately running over to them, and pushing Gray aside.

"No need to tell me, I can tell," the blonde said, and walked away.

"Wait!" Natsu said pulling the blonde back.

"What is it ?" She asks annoyingly.

"I never got you name," Natsu says.

"Lucy,and by the way, get some Doc Martens, and we'll start talking," she replied short, and walked away.

"Dude the chick is hot, but you know what?" Gray said.

"What?" Natsu asks.

"The new clique remember?" Gray asks Natsu if he remembers.

"Yeah?" Natsu asks.

"She dresses like one, she's probably one, but dude she's a total hottie, what if you get her in bed, oooh, even better," Gray said.

"Dude, she'll be sex god then," Natsu joked.

Lucy walked over to her locker to get her text books for her next class, when she closed her locker, a certain short silver haired girl stood there, with three others in her back.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said in monotone and walked away.

"Bitch!" Lisanna yells, and walks over to Lucy.

"Aw, did you know that bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is a part of a tree, and trees are a part of nature, and natures beautiful, so thanks for the compliment!" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that attitude you little slut," Lisanna sneered.

"Says the one who probably got banged last night," Lucy says back.

"You little!-" Before Lisanna could finish her sentence Lucy interrupted her.

"You little what? Brat, bitch, slut? Is that all Queen Bee can say? Its okay, at least you'll be laying eggs soon if one of your manwhores condom ripped," Lucy said back smirking and walked away leaving Lisanna extremely angry, and in awe.

Lucy sat at her usual seat, like the ones in the movies, in the back next to the window. She just flopped there, and laid her head on her desk, and sighed in exhaustion, and the first period warning bell rang, and students started to walk inside the classroom. Speech and debate is now starting now.

"Okay class, today we will be talking about if Adolf Hitler's hatred for the Jews, and its about why Hitler's actions was reasonable or not, start now," said a short chubby teacher, with a name tag on her desk that said Mrs. Inoue

Lucy just sat on her desk boredly, and doodled on her paper.

"Miss Heartfilia, since you seem like you're done thinking about it, how about you go on first," Mrs. Inoue said.

"Bitch..." Lucy muttered to herself so no one could hear her "... I think Adolf's decisions were not reasonable, because they were not tolerable for others to see what was happening. But many did want the Jews to leave and have the punishment because of the decisions they made for Germany, and they deserve the punishment, but it was more than the Jews could endure."

Lucy took a deep breath before she could continue on ", and they had already had enough problems that had happen to them in the past, the slavery in Egypt, the Babylonian Captivity, and they're still seeking for their own Messiah. Also the Masada, a fort where all the Jews defenders committed suicide so that they wouldn't have to endure anymore, like exiles,slavery, and public killing. Adolf should have had a punishment that shouldn't start such a chaos like World War II, he could've had them fly back to Israel, or like in America during times when racism was still around will it is still around but you get what I mean, and the blacks couldn't had the same freedom as the whites. That should have been like that, or even better, just give them more taxes, but more equality in other stuff. And that is why I think Adolf Hitler's actions was not reasonable."

The class clapped, and Mrs. Inoue said ", great explanation Miss Heartfilia, you may now sit down."

"Thank you," Lucy said and sighed in relief, and was happy that she wasn't called on the rest of the period.

* * *

Lunch came in sooner or later, and Lucy sat down to her usual table, surrounded by other hipsters.

"What got you looking like crap," A brunette said to Lucy, and scooted over to the blonde.

"Cana, if only if you would understand that I never wanted to called up in class, I hate it, its not like I raised my hand!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I never heard such a true story in my life," Cana agreed.

"I hate the jocks," someone said huffing over to the table with Lucy and Cana.

"What happened to you?" Cana asks.

"Sting is such a dick, he effin tripped me, but of course I got back up and gave him a sarcastic comment and walked away, but why the hell did the dude have to trip me?" a short silver hair girl said.

"Its okay Yukino, at least you gave them a sarcastic comment, now that I think about it we should change are clique to Sarcasms, how does that sound" Cana said.

"But no," Lucy sighed ", its the only way to get the fuck out all those pricks who will just end up being in the nearby Walmart."

"If so, then what about the rich snobs?" Yukino asks.

"Pretty much get their family business, but its not like they don't know are background, faintly, they don't at all," Lucy huffed.

"Where the hell is Loke!?" Yukino asks in annoyance.

"Dude you know how he is, he's like part timer, half of the day with the jocks and snobs, then half for us," Cana explained.

"He should really choose on whether each clique he's joining, but I doubt he'll pick us," Yukino stated, as a group of cheerleaders went up to them.

"Well if it isn't yellow," Lisanna smirked at her own comment.

"Wow, I thought I was dumb because I'm a blonde, but I guess silvers are even dumber, its okay you'll get use to it," Lucy said back.

"Stop it with the comebacks and sarcastic comments blondie, you should feel special that I actually came here for you bitches," Lisanna said back.

"OMG I feel so special now, now what the fuck do you want Lisanna, your presence makes me wanna puke," Cana sneered.

"Wow is that all you can say?" A girl said from behind, with pink hair.

"Wow gee, says the one who said the most oldest comeback in the world 'Is that all you can say?' I don't know, but just so you know at least we don't have to wear twenty pounds of makeup in are face just to get boys attention," Yukino says back.

"Which will be never!" Lisanna said laughing at her own comeback while Lucy, Cana, and Yukino where just like "WTF,worst comeback evurrr!"

"I don't know, but if you'll start wearing some clothes that'll make you less of a prostitute, we'll start having normal conversations with you, but for now bye," Lucy said, and the three walked away.

"Fuck, were was Jellal when we needed him?" Yukino said.

"Dude since when did you actually care about the guys?" Cana asks.

"No idea," Yukino replies back.

"You there!" The security guard yelled at the three, and they looked back giving no shit about whats gonna happen to them "Get back here or detention!"

"I don't give shit!" Lucy yelled, and walked away, giving him a middle finger.

* * *

_**A/N: So how was the first chapter!? And yes this will be one of my works filled with bad words here and there, but just deal with it.**_

_**Review, add in favs, or follow this story if liked! Love &amp;Peace! -Moi!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Did I update fast? Well these are just one of those stories that people give me reviews on, and it makes me want to just write more chapters, so here it it!**_

_**BTW, I suck at grammar, you can even ask my English teacher. And this will a drama chapter by the way.**_

* * *

"Detention for all of you!" Principal Makarov yelled to Lucy, Cana, and Yukino who didn't even bother.

"Okay, same place?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, dismissed," Principal Makarov sigh's, and the three girls left "... What happened to those three?"

"Hey I saw you were talking to the star jocks this morning," Yukino says to Lucy.

"Please, one more time he says swag, I think I'll snap, and he just needs to wear some Doc Martins, then we'll start talking," Lucy said and ruffled her curled hair.

"Dude you have like problems with people not having Doc Martins, I swear seeing your closet is enough to prove that you don't like girly stuff," Cana says.

"Hey! I have one heel!" Lucy replies back.

"One! Everything else you see is long row of converse, then the next row of Adidas, then another long row nike's, then Doc Martins, and Jordans!" Yukino exclaims.

"Because they are awesome, heels are just too tight around your feet, there for bimbos, not hipsters," Lucy replies.

"How about Gigi Hadid then?" Cana says as they walk over to the detention room.

"Please she's far from a bimbo, just talk about Snookie until she had babies and changed," Yukino says back.

"Couldn't agree more, but I think we're just so judgemental, but were not as bad as the snobs," Lucy shivers, and sat down to an empty seat, and waited for the teacher to come.

"Of course!" Cana snorts.

"When is he coming back?" Lucy asks Yukino, changing the subject.

"I ... don't know, hopefully soon," Yukino sigh's.

"Guys lets just not think about him for a while,and just talk about how my dad says that he's hosting a frat party this weekend, and that means free booze!" Cana cheers.

"Cana you always have free alcohol, your dad owns a wine company!" Yukino says.

"But he makes me pay for them though!" Cana exclaims.

"What a cheap, my dad just leaves a bottle of Stella Rosa in my room, and I just drink it," Yukino says.

"I just go to my wine cooler, and drink," Lucy says.

"You guys are lucky!" Cana says, and more people came in.

Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Erza.

"Woah kaichou, you got detention?" Lucy says.

"Shut up Heartfilia, I'm here to watch you," Erza says in a stern voice.

"Make us!" Cana muttered under her breath.

"What was that Alberona?" Erza ask in a stern voice.

"I said nice ass!" Cana lied, and the boys chuckled.

"Detention tomorrow again Cana!" Erza says.

" Yay! Just what I needed, sooner or later it'll be Saturday, and we will all me in the library just like in the Breakfast Club," Cana says sarcastically.

"Then why not?" Erza says.

"I was being sarcastic Scarlet, calm your tits down!" Cana says.

"Being sarcastic all the time will get you no where Alberona," Erza says.

"And being extremely serious all the time will cause much more white hair in your perfectly scarlet hair," Lucy says.

"Detention if I hear another word from you again Heartfilia!" Erza says.

"OMG! No! I don't want to get detention!" Lucy says.

"Be quiet!" Erza says.

"No," the three girls say in unison, while the three boys just watched the show.

"I think I'm losing my temper," Erza said as she was about to punch the wall, Lucy quickly grabbed her hand before it hit it.

"I don't think you'll want to have Gramps suspending you from your place kaichou, do you really want someone else taking your spot for three days?" Lucy asks, and Erza put her fist down, and mouthed thank you.

The boys stared in awe, as Lucy sat down, and sighed.

"Why did you do that?" Natsu whispered to Lucy who just ignored him, and put on a pair of earphones, and blast the music in her ears.

"Just because I act like a total pain in the ass, my real personality keeps me from going overboard with the shitty sarcasm coming out of my mouth," Lucy mumbled eyes closed.

"What do you mean real personality?" Natsu asks, but Erza glared at him.

* * *

"Boarding school? Seriously dad I don't need this shit!" Lucy yells at his father, slamming the papers on his desk.

"Lucy, the school is great, but I think its better if you get greater education," Jude said.

"You mean so you can elope with someone, and get kids, and everyone forgets about me, no thanks dad, already had enough problems with you, so just stop with these!" Lucy yells.

"I'm just giving you something that you'll like!" Jude yells.

"This!? Am I happy right now!? No! That's why I'm declining!" Lucy yells.

"Don't dare talk to me like that young lady!" Jude says.

"Why is it because of rehab last year!?" Lucy asks.

"Lucy I'm just doing my best just for you!" Jude yells.

"No! Just stop!" Lucy yells, and got out of the office, slamming the door as she left, and went to her bedroom.

**Lucy's POV:**

He just wants me to leave so he can forget about me, and everything. Rehab last year was the worst. I've gotten a lot better, but time to time, I feel like everyone about how I look, how I dress, how much I dress...

Anorexia.

The last thing I want to hear, last two years I've been battling with this shit, anxiety attacks...

A sigh came out of my mouth and thought for a second. If I move, won't I just be running away from my problems? Then sudden ring came out of my pocket, my phone.

A text message from Cana.

**Cana: You going to the party 2night?**

I looked at the message for a moment, a good drink would be a help tonight, I guess. I replied backs:

**Lucy: Sure, could use a drink tonight, be there at 8:45, gotta do some shit before da party.**

**Cana: Okay, but today we're getting turned up!**

**Lucy:No just no, its only Thursday, just get ready for Friday and Saturdays gurl.**

**Cana: Pft! Who says there's no such thing of me not being turned up any day?!  
**

**Lucy: Okay Okay, I get it, see you there, where is it tho?**

**Cana: Meredy's place**

**Lucy: that bitch?**

**Cana: She has booze, thats the only thing I need to know**

**Lucy: What evs, see ya there gurl.**

I put my phone away, I fucking hate it when Apple and Samsung make bigger phones and it can't even fit in your pocket. And apparently I really like to have two phones because I have one for relatives, and business because I like them to be separate from you know, my personal uses.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Loud music, the song Gin and Juice by Snoop Dogg was on. The smell of beer lingered in the air, everyone dancing, lights flashing, the heat. Lucy waked up to the bar and asked for a vodka.

"You alone?" The bartender asks.

"No," Lucy replies short, and looked at the drink, and saw a fizz on the bottom, and she smirked.

"Spiking me won't do anything by the way, my immune system can take it," Lucy chuckled, and the bartender raised a brow.

"How?" He asks.

"Been spiked more than to you thought," Lucy said back, and drank the vodka with no problem.

"Weird, it always works," the bartender says.

"Told you I'll be fine, I have high tolerance too, so watch out," Lucy said back, and walked away looking for Cana, who was apparently grinding on to a guy, and stopped when she saw Lucy, and walked over to her.

"Hey!" Cana says.

"Hey!" Lucy says back, and they hugged.

"Spiked?" Cana asks.

"Everytime," Lucy says.

"If only you dressed this time," Cana sighs.

"Your like giving the same fashion sense with me bitch," Lucy says back.

"Really? Then I guess I'm drunk, or sober?" Cana asks herself.

"Sober, not drunk yet sweetheart," Lucy coos.

"Pinkie's staring at you," Cana says, and Lucy turned back seeing Natsu checking her out.

"Eye raping much?" Lucy asks, and Natsu got back to his senses.

"Sorry," He mumbled, and Lucy scoffed, and looked at his shoes.

"You better buy some," Lucy smiles, and walks away to the sea of people.

Natsu seems to just keep on following her, and he stopped when he saw that she was with Loke, just talking, then suddenly kissing.

"Like that?" she asks Loke.

"Yup, you know you're a tease?" Loke says.

"Yup, and I'm proud of it," Lucy saluted, and looked at the time ", well shit, see you tomorrow!"

And with that said, she went outside to go to her car.

"You just git here now your leaving?" Natsu asks stopping her.

"Its none of your business pinkie," Lucy said removing herself from his grasp.

"Are you dating Loke?" Natsu asks.

"I'm not a slut Natsu, of course I'm not dating Loke," Lucy said and went inside her car, Natsu tapped on he passenger seat window, and Lucy sighed annoyingly, and scrolled down the window.

"Nice car," Natsu complimented, and Lucy smirked, her car was a red mustang.

"Ain't it?" Lucy said, and drove away.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you go, anyways I got the idea of Lucy having anorexia when I was reading a book about people who had anorexia, and it just sort of inspired me. The contrast between a hipster, and a person who has anorexia is a big difference, because hipsters don't give a fuck on whoever judges them, they have there unique way, and people dealing with anorexia has one achievement perfection. **_

_**And so just a point out to you guys, I thought it'll be a good idea, but I'll see by your reviews1 Love and Peace! Because Gundam is awesome, and leave a review, and Moi! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So let us read chapter 3 eh?**_

* * *

"Lucy, why the hell did you leave early?" Yukino asks.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks as she straightened her glasses.

"The party, duh? The frat boys were totally hot, and ready to get laid, and yet you weren't there!" Yukino exclaims.

"Just because I dated college boys, doesn't mean I'll help you guys get laid," Lucy replies.

"I know but..." Yukino whines.

"God damn Yui," Lucy says.

"Okay she's pissed, she used the nickname," Cana says.

"Of course," Lucy says, as they walk in the hallways, passing some students.

"Well if it makes you feel better, Yukino was totally hitting it off with Sting Saturday night, I mean by that I mean, Yukino owned him," Cana says.

"So?" Lucy asks.

"Gee, don't get your panties in twist, Yukino and Sting were having battles, Yukino beat him at drinking, comebacks, and rapping," Cana says.

"And...?"

"God you're impossible!" Yukino says in frustration.

"I know I am," Lucy smirks.

"You're not wearing your contacts today, something happened, what is it?" Cana asks.

"My contacts fell in the sink hole, and I'm waiting for new ones to be ordered by tomorrow," Lucy replies.

"Also you rode your bike to school," Yukino says.

"So?" Lucy asks again.

"Okay, I'm done, you are impossible," Cana says surrendering in defeat.

"Look, not in the mood right now," Lucy says.

"Was someone cyber bullying you again?" Yukino suggested.

"What- no?!" Lucy says back.

"Lucy whatever you do, you still have a grudge against the populars, just drop it," Cana says.

"Yeah, just like how when a friend says be happy, when you really feel like you need more than those words in life, very thoughtful Cana," Lucy says.

"Okay bitch, calm yo tits down, and we'll get this shit over with later," Yukino says.

"Thank you," Lucy breathed.

* * *

"We will be having a project today," Miss Carla announced and most people groaned and whined, Lucy who just sighed in frustration, and looked out the window.

"Also... We will be having partners, and I will be picking randomly," Miss Carla said, and more grunting, groaning, and whining was to be heard.

A few moments later, Lucy's name was heard last and so was...

"Lucy, and Natsu," Miss Carla announced.

"Well there goes my luck!" Lucy says standing up ready to ditch class.

"Miss Heartfilia I will not tolerate with your behaviour, sit back down to your desk, and work with your partner," Miss Carla says.

"Yeah, like that would stop me from leaving," Lucy says, got her stuff, and walked out the door.

"Mr. Dragneel, I am so sorry, but can you please go after her, she'll be suspended from this class and she has already been changing classes since the first day of school," Miss Carla sighed, and Natsu nodded, and chased for the blonde.

"Hey blondie!" Natsu yells across the hallway, but Lucy kept walking, and so Natsu sighed and ran up to her.

"Okay why the hell are even bothering to catch up to me fuckboy?" Lucy ask as she stopped walking.

"First of all the stupid teacher made me, and second we have to do a project together," Natsu says back.

"Well first all I don't give a fuck, second we are not doing the project together," Lucy mocked back.

"Why?" Natsu asks, and Lucy scoffed.

"We are different, you are on a whole different world than I am," Lucy replies.

"Okay, hold up, you know how much these cost," Natsu asks pointing at the Doc Martens he was wearing ", and what do you mean a different world?"

"Okay I appreciate that you bought the shoes, but what I'm saying is don't try to talk to me anymore, we can do the project together, but that's it, no more interactions," Lucy explains.

"Why?" Natsu asks.

"I'm a hipster, your the jock, I'm the rebel, your the popular, I'm the bad girl, your the dude that everyone loves, learn that," Lucy says, and started walking away.

"So what?" Natsu asks, and Lucy stopped at her tracks.

"So what? I hate your clique, its stupid," Lucy spat.

"Taking the story way to fast blondie, but why?" Natsu asks.

"Find for yourself jock," Lucy scoffed, and walked away.

* * *

"Detention for three days, class suspension in Miss Carla room for five days, and one more you have in house suspension," Principal Makarov sighed.

"I don't know why your so frustrated Gramps?" Lucy asks cooly.

"Because your records were perfectly fine until you left Miss Heartfilia, so please," Makarov said and sighed in frustration again.

"Nah," Lucy says back.

"You will find how hard it is to live in the real world Lucy, being an adult and everything, do you understand?" Makarov asks.

"And Gramps, do you understand that I am working like an adult?" Lucy asks.

"Okay I can't take it anymore Heartfilia, one more time, and stop with the sarcasm, very rude behaviour for a senior in high school," Makarov replies.

"Just family problems okay Gramps," Lucy replies as she stand up from her seat.

"Don't forget, detention," Makarov reminds.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy says, and walked out of the office, and went to lunch.

"Oi!" Cana says to Lucy as they walk together to lunch.

"Oi! Yourself," Lucy says.

"What happened?" Yukino asks.

"Fuckboy is my partner for history," Lucy says.

"Ha, sucks to be you," Cana remarked, and Lucy glared at her.

"Okay, Jellal was out sick, so yeah, and Loke says he'll be hanging out with us tomorrow," Yukino informed, and they opened the doors for the cafeteria, and sat at there usual table, where a group of cheerleaders where waiting for them.

"Wow, I never knew we were this special," Lucy says sarcastically.

"Shut up," Lisanna spat.

"I can't, maybe you should try first," Lucy said back.

"Okay, nerd, I'm here because I want to make things clear," Lisanna says.

"I thought we already did?" Cana asks.

"I'm talking to you am I?" Lisanna sneered.

"I don't know, but sounds like it," Yukino says back.

"Your clique is so annoying," Lisanna spat.

"Right back at ya!" Lucy said.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from Natsu," Lisanna says.

"Already did," Lucy says.

"Stop it bondie," Lisanna warned.

"I don't give a fuck, god sent me to piss the world off," Lucy says back quoting Eminem.

"Just stay away from Natsu, he's mine, we already had sex more than two times already," Lisanna boasted.

"You clearly just remarked that you are a slut you know that right? I bet you're pretty proud of it," Lucy says.

"What- stop it blondie, I'm warning you," Lisanna says, and the other cheerleaders smirked.

"I don't know ask your boyfriend instead then, he's my partner for history anyways," Lucy smirked.

"You little rant," Lisanna muttered.

"Right back at ya gurl!" Lucy said, and looked down at her shoes.

"What jealous?" Lisanna asks.

"Nope, not at all, actually..." Lucy grinned, and crouched down, and took the heel, and snapped it "... That's better."

And with that said, Lucy left to go to the lunch line with Cana and Yukino, leaving a very annoyed Lisanna, and students who were laughing their ass off.

"This is why your my friend," Yukino praised.

"I know, I'm so awesome," Lucy said.

"Pft, not even close to awesome," Cana says ", but that was pretty hilarious."

"I know keep praising, it helps," Lucy said as the girls laughed, and Lucy saw a glimpse of Natsu smirking, and Gray laughing his ass off.

* * *

"Lucy, we discussed this already!" Makarov fumed.

"Yeah but she said that I should stay away from her so called boyfriend, when he's my partner for history!" Lucy retorts back.

"But that doesn't mean you should snap the heel of Miss Strauss's heel!" Makarov yells back.

"It was a sign of defense, Fairy Tail High might be great at extracurriculars, but the students attitude gives off a bad vibe of the school!" Lucy yells back.

"Just like you!" Makarov says back.

"So you think I don't have a bright future ahead of me? That only certain students will be a main character of a book? Is this what school is all about?" Lucy asks.

"No..." Makarov said in pity.

"Lies, you think I never heard that answer before? But gramps remember be deceived and you'll regret," Lucy said and stormed out of the office, and Makarov stayed in chair for a moment before sighing in frustration.

"Blondie!" Natsu yells across the hallway, but Lucy just kept walking and ignored the call, she opened the school entrance and walked down the stairs.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu says as he ran up to her, but Lucy kept walking, and walked towards her bike, and started to put on her helmet, and started the engine ", Lucy!"

"What!" Lucy sneered.

"Just wanted to say what you did in the cafeteria was hilarious and I give you props," Natsu said giving the blonde a thumbs up, Lucy scoffed and replied back.

"Is that all because it was a real waste of time," Lucy said, and pressed on gas pedal, and got out of the student parking lot and left. Natsu sighed in frustration, and walked back inside the school building, and found one of the security guards waiting for him.

"Detention," the security said, and Natsu sighed again and scratch his head in frustration _" I can't keep my cool around her."_

"Hey Pinkie!" A certain brunette yelled.

"Its salmon," Natsu stated.

"Shut up, who's the little prick that told on Lucy?" Cana asks.

"I have no idea," Natsu replies, holding his hand up in surrender.

"Tch, well? Can you stop your _girlfriend_ for being such a bitch to us?" Cana asks.

"What girlfriend? Since when?" Natsu wonders.

"So silver was just jealous- I'm talking about that bimbo Lisanna, who kept on saying that you're her boyfriend or whatever," Cana replies ", and also that you guys fucked more than twice."

"Yeah you could say that..." Natsu muttered "... wait Lucy said about me finding about her past or whatever?"

"God your an idiot, you're lucky you have good looks," Cana said ", just remember about a blonde who was the captain of the cheerleading squad."

"That's all?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, think hard, this blonde girl was the captain through freshmen and sophomore," Cana says and patted Natsu on the shoulder and left.

* * *

_**A/N: That is all! Sorry if the story is going a little to fast, well review it if I am, and yeah. I am now officially taken, which is pretty much nothing to be told because you guys don't care about my love life, and yeah.**_

_**Love and Peace! Cause' Trigun was awesome, leave a review, and Moi!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Haven't updated for a while, just drama happening in my life, and so I needed to take a break, had a really bad week, and I'm trying to cope, and so hopefully this would be a good chapter!**_

* * *

"Do two miles around track, go!" The football coach yelled, and dozens of young men started running laps, including our male protagonist, Natsu. Who quickly caught up with Gray.

"Man whore!" Natsu yells, and Gray turns his head, and glared at the pinkette.

"What is it Flame Brain?" Gray asks annoyingly.

"A blonde," Natsu replies breathing heavily.

"I know lots of blondes," Gray replied back.

"In the past, in the cheerleading squad, a blonde captain," Natsu says back.

"Don't remember anything, it was only Lisanna," Gray says back.

"But this one chick said to me about a blonde as cheerleading captain since freshmen and sophomore year," Natsu replies back.

"Wasn't it Lisanna, pretty sure that brunette wasn't drugging you?" Gray asks.

"No dumbass, it was that blonde girls, friend," Natsu said.

"The hottie that was walking down the last Thursday, bruh, don't tell we you got laid with her?" Gray says as they run past a couple of guys.

"What- Pft I wish!- No her friend said to remember a blonde girl!" Natsu yells.

"Uh? There's Jenna, Lina, Casey, Sakura, Cheri, Medy, uh Lucy, Layla-" Gray named until Natsu cut him off.

"Dude that blonde girls name is Lucy!" Natsu said hitting the onyx haired male to yelp in slight pain.

"Oh, I forgot... Hehehe," Gray said ", actually I just remembered something, I remember the name Lucy in the school newspaper once, doesn't Loke have journalism club?"

"Yeah, he said that he's having a meeting around 6:30 pm at Alzack's &amp; Bisca's," Natsu says.

"Ooooh, that pancake place..." Gray moaned as he thought of flap jacks.

"Yeah, he said we can go check it out," Natsu said ", and race ya?"

"Get ready tabasco lover," Gray said and they raced around the track.

* * *

"Hey guys! You came!" Loke said happily as Gray and Natsu sat down on an empty table.

"Yeah, also because we need to ask you a question," Natsu says.

"Hmmm, what is it?" Loke asks as he placed down a couple of articles on another empty table.

"Anything about freshmen and sophomore year cheerleading squad captain," Gray answered, and the rest of the journalism club came in, and Loke just stood up in thought.

"Guys I'll talk to you after the meeting, just order something to eat after the meeting is done," Loke informed, and the club sat down, and began their meeting.

"So... How is it with Lis?" Gray asks as he scrolled down his Instagram page.

"Fuck," Natsu cursed ", the girl can't stay still."

Gray chuckles and replies ", I bet she never faked any of the orgasm since she still hung up on you, eh?"

"Shut up, I did though," Natsu says taking out his phone.

"Ha! That chick got some problems dude, I heard she was having some time with Laxus the other night," Gray nudge.

"Good," was all Natsu said, and they ordered they're pancakes, and waited until the meeting was done, and the rest of the club to leave, leaving only Loke behind.

After ages, the meeting was finally over, and Natsu and Gray stood up waiting outside the pancake house. As soon as Loke got out, Natsu and Gray immediately stopped him from getting anywhere else.

"Ah!- Shit I thought you guys left, scared the hell out of me," Loke squeaked, as he huffed after the shock.

"So, can you tell us now?" Gray asks..

Loke sighs and begun talking ", Okay, I'm pretty sure you guys know the new clique, Hipsters, and their leader right?"

"I know the clique but not the leader," Natsu says.

"Its a blonde girl, name Lucy," Loke says.

"Wait hold up, she's the leader?" Gray asks in turmoil.

"Yeah. Well only the crowd knows, but Lucy was the captain of the cheerleading squad in freshmen and sophomore," Loke says ", that's all I know, and that was all she told me, couldn't get anymore info out of people. She just disappeared during junior year."

"That's all you know?" Natsu asks again, and Loke nods, saying 'yup.'

"Hey thanks man for telling us, see you tomorrow, kay?" Gray said, and Loke nods, and left the two.

"So she was the captain, but then how come we don't remember?" Natsu wonders.

"Because we're stupid," Gray hunched, and they both nodded in agreement.

"So my house?" Natsu asks Gray.

"Basement?" Gray asks, arching his brow.

"Always," Natsu says as they hop on his convertible.

* * *

"Lucy, I like you to meet-" Jude wasn't able to speak anymore when Lucy slammed the front door shut, and walked past him ", Lucy!"

"Shut up dad!" Lucy yelled as she got to the stairs opened her bedroom door, and slammed it shut.

"Kids are always like this Jude, don't worry," a woman reassured with dark blue hair with thin eyebrows.

"I hope so Minerva," Jude said as he walk pass the woman and set off to Lucy's bedroom, and knocked on the door.

"Get away dad!" Lucy yells.

"Lucy! I want you to know that I love this woman! Please!" Jude yells through the door as Lucy starts taking out a suit case.

"Yeah! And you know what else! I don't care!" Lucy says as she loads clothes, and other stuff into the suitcase, and opened her bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" Jude asks his brows furrowed.

"Leaving, just like you wanted me too," Lucy said as she races downstairs, her father following behind.

"I never said that," Jude tries, but Lucy was ready to get out of the door.

"Sure you didn't," Lucy said pausing before she goes out.

"I just wanted you to have better education..." Jude implies.

"So that sugar mama can have you all to yourself, thanks, I really wanted that," Lucy said as she stepped outside.

"Lucy!" Jude said trying to tame the young blonde, and but she only turns around to say.

" You never believed, you were never supportive anyways, I think the only time you were being supportive was when I was in rehab, and in school. I never wanted to be born anyways, like this! I never wanted to experience the pain of being human! Like what if I wanted to be a duck! But you know what?" Lucy shrilled, still adding sarcasm into her words, and took a deep breath until she continued on ", I can't change that, because whatever I do remains with me, it'll never leave, that's the only thing that will stick to me."

Lucy then marches down to her car, and plopped her suitcase in the trunk, and immediately went towards the driver's seat. As she starts the engine, her father was yelling, but the voice was muffled, and Lucy didn't care anymore, she got out of the driveway, and drove somewhere else.

Tears start forming in her eyes as she drives, like in the movies.

She drives past a certain convertible, and kept on driving, until she came to her destination.

* * *

"Natsu your crazy, that was probably some hot girl who was crying because either she got pregnant, she got dumped, or personal problems, that's all." Gray reassured as they play another round of a race car game.

"No, it was the same- Wait no, that was a corvette, but still!" Natsu points.

"If that was her, well, I don't know, just-" Gray said pausing the game until he could continue on ", she was crying, and she was driving?"

"Yes," Natsu nods his head.

"Probably family problems then, or, she got dumped, I can't seem to call her a hoe/slut/whore tho since she seems like not that type of person," Gray said, and Natsu sighs, leaning back on the leather couch.

"This girl is just so- Ugh! I can't even explain, first she's cold, then she's sarcastic, then she starts crying, is she that moody?! I don't know how her feelings can change in a matter of time!" Natsu says pointing out.

"Like every other girl on their period?" Gray factored out.

"Yeah," Natsu agrees sighing again.

"I don't know why I'm so hung up on her!" Natsu complains.

"Ooooh, maybe fuckboy is in love," Gray smirked.

"No, I never do, once a playboy, stays as one," Natsu stated.

"It can change," Gray said and played another round.

"Changing the subject; why did she left during junior year?" Natsu says.

"Okay, she was a cheerleader, then she left, and came back nothing like a cheerleader would be, I mean, she's a hipster?" Gray said putting a handful of hot cheetos in his mouth ", maybe we should call Lisanna or something, I mean she was in the squad for three years, fourth, if she doesn't quit."

"Yeah, but I don't want her to be oogly eyes on me, it's a risk taker," Natsu shrugged.

"True, how about her friend- Wait no... How about your sister!" Gray exclaimed.

"Wendy? Dude, how will she know?" Natsu asks.

"Your sister is a prodigy, no shit sherlock, she's twelve and she's a junior in highschool," Gray deadpanned.

"Fine... Wendy!" Natsu practically screamed, and immediately, a blue haired came down.

"Yeah Natsu-nii?" Wendy asks one phone in hand.

"Do you know Lucy?" Natsu asks.

"Heartfilia? Hipster?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah, anything you know about her past?" Gray asks, and Wendy eyes widen in happiness.

"Lets go to the library room," Wendy cheered, and the two boys shrug, and followed the twelve year old.

* * *

_**A/N: Apparently no one cares if I don't update for like two weeks, and so it hurts a lot, *clutching my chest, mainly my left boob, but that was a tmi moment but yeah* And it seems like the most recent reviews I got was only in this story. I feel sort of selfish, but I guess I haven't really seen that many reviews in my other stories, and I'm writing stories for nothing.**_

_**Love and Peace! Cause trigun was effin awesome, leave a review, and Moi!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm back pretty readers Yassss! *Unedited*_**

**_~X~_**

Chapter 5:

"Wendy are you serious!?" Natsu exclaims at his little sister.

"No," her sister says sarcastically,smiled, and continued typing.

"Dude, why are your panties in a twist, this is legit," Gray chuckled.

"Thank you," Wendy smiles, and continued on what she was doing.

"Wendy if we get arrested of doing this, I'm so going to-"

"Shut up Nii-san I've done this before," Wendy reassured.

"What!?" Natsu asks in complete turmoil.

"Oops, said too much," his sister giggled.

"Holy cow Wendy, how did you learn how to do this?! And who taught you?!" Natsu asks as his sister kept typing.

"Mom said it'll be good hobby so I can become of those you know people working in the government who can see who hacked into the system," Wendy replied back casually.

"Mrs. Dragneel was even in this too, woah," Gray said in a shocked tone.

"Mom is being so unpredictable now a days, soon she'll hook me up with some girl she thinks is capable enough to be my future wife," Natsu blurted.

"Wow that sucks," Gray commented.

"Tell me about it," Natsu said back, just then Wendy made one last click.

"Done!" Wendy squeals, and the two boys looked at the computer screen.

"Damn, nice job Wen," Natsu says.

"Stop calling me that," Wendy pouted.

"Oh come on it's not as bad," Gray said patting the blue headed young girl.

"You guys treat me like I'm a kid," Wendy said frowning.

"Because you are; no boyfriend until you're married," Natsu informed Wendy who just stared at him baffled.

"What?! That means I'll never have a lover!" Wendy exclaims.

"Gee Natsu, didn't you had your first girlfriend when you were fourteen?" Gray wonders.

"No thirteen," Natsu corrected.

"What the-"

"No bad words for you young lady," Natsu teased.

"I'm going to tell Mama!" Wendy said.

"Go ahead!" Natsu replied back.

"And I'll also say about this Lucy you are so hung up about!" Wendy interjected.

"See, even your sister knows!" Gray exclaimed.

"Okay fine!" Natsu said in surrendered, and Wendy left the two boys with a smug look on her face.

"Finally, lets check this shit out!" Gray exclaimed, and looked at the blonde's file.

They scrolled down the file until they found the info they needed.

"Freshmen/Sophomore: 4.0 GPA, Extracurricular: captain of cheerleading captain for freshmen cheer squad; Qualities: good citizen, most helpful; Detention:None Suspension: None; Comments: Wonderful student to have; has a bright future ahead of her, just absolutely lavishing." Natsu read outloud.

"Junior:Transferred to England for medical reasons; no more," Gray continued.

"Senior: 4.0 GPA, Extracurricular: None; Qualities: Speech &amp; Debate; Detention: 15; Suspension: 2; Comments: Horrible attitude; very rebelling, worst citizenship, but grades are beyond spectacular, but acts as if she knows everything," Natsu finished the rest.

"Woah, it's like she changed herself," Gray said shocked.

"Yeah.. I mean who goes to from being 'Wonderful student' to 'Horrible attitude' in a year? Like maybe you could do it, but like..."

"And it says that she transferred to England for medical reasons, so another clue for us," Gray pointed out ", wow I feel like we're in Mission Impossible."

"Agreed, this is harder than Calc," Natsu thought outloud.

"Trig is hard as fuck bro," Gray argued back, and both of them bickered until...

**~X~**

**Lucy's POV:**

I felt a sense of deja vu flow into me, as I enter the apartment complex I am proudly lucky to have.

It had an urban feeling into it,yet modern, you can still feel the casually auro though. Even with new appliances, the walls where brick, the floor was wooden, and the furniture was all here.

This, was the place where me and Mama will always go too.

She liked having urban feeling, even though my father liked the overwhelmingness of Romance architecture, and not the Romance as in the genre, the one as in in Rome/Italy, France, Spain, Romania. That type.

But for me and Mama, we liked simple yet modern style looking things.

This apartment had a 90's grunge feeling in it, and it felt like I'm home again.

I'm lucky that this place will never be pinpointed down by my father, and also I won't have to pay any bills since my mother paid everything so we didn't have to had a monthly bill coming into the mansion.

I walked over to the room that I haven't been in for years, and I'm finally back.

I smile, and seeing all the posters that had rock bands on it, made me feel more like myself, even though people told be to be this and that.

I remember having to become something someone else wanted me to be so they can be happy.

Worst feeling ever.

They're all a bunch of fake friends, and it's absurd.

I put my suitcase in my room, and went to my mother's room. I felt sudden memories hit my face when I entered the room. It was still the same, yet the memories lingered into made it feel like eternity since I last been inside here.

She would often tell me that I should do the things I wanted to do, not others.

But I was young, and I learned my lesson, I should've listened to her.

I _should've_ listened.

But I didn't because popularity got in my head, so stupid, just stupid.

I regret everything now...

**~X~**

"You what!?" Yukino exclaimed when Lucy explained everything to Cana and Yukino.

"You my dear, should get an award," Cana said being proud of the blonde.

"But still, that was a bit harsh though," Yukino explained.

"Well what do you want me to do, say that I was happy to have a gold digger as a mother who would most likely be like a character from a Disney princess movie?" Lucy asks hinting sarcasm in her words.

"No, I mean he's trying his hard for you to be happy, give him some props," Yukino replied back.

"If I had a father like that, I will do the same, I mean like I get it, but has he ever asked what she wanted instead of assumptions that he might think will work?" This time Cana was the one who talked.

"Thank you Cana, at least you agree," Lucy said to the brunette.

"Okay, you know what, it's your life, I'm just in it," Yukino said in surrender.

"You sound like Kris Jenner in one of the episodes in Keeping Up With the Kardashians, season 1," Cana commented.

"Whatever," Yukino said and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, to change the topic, jock number one, and two kept looking at you, what's up with that?"Cana asks Lucy.

"I have absolute no idea," Lucy replied back.

"Well whatever it is, be careful," Yukino replied back as a blue haired male sat down next to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asks.

"Okay, how is it with kaichou?" Cana asks.

"Hard," he replies back massaging his temples from all the stress.

"I never thought you'll be the vice president, and a fellow hipster bro," Yukino said patting the man's back.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, so what have you guys been up to?" he asks.

"Not much, we're just planning if Coachella is a waste of time to spend or not," Lucy was the one who replied back this one.

"Coachella? Really? Why not just go to DisneyLand?" he suggested.

"How about you stop being such a dick Jellal because you accidentally ripped your pants in Coachella and too embarrassed to come back there," Cana gestured.

"Shut up," he replied back blushing slightly.

"Or we can have a movie marathon at Lucy's flat?" Yukino suggested.

"Well to break it to you guys, the industry is asking again," Lucy confessed.

"Again, they want you back at the job, as in work full time, and fucking go back the way you were before?" Cana asks, and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, they kept reassuring me it wouldn't be like last time, I kept declining, but they kept coming," Lucy sighed in frustration.

"If I were you, I'll just sue them, I mean you own half of Magnolia," Jellal said back.

"No, my father owns it, I'm just heir, or the daughter who never had a good education in life, and his new children will be the new heirs," Lucy replied back.

"Lucy! Stop thinking that your life is crap, many people envy you because you're rich!" Yukino said back.

"I also envy them too," Lucy replied back, and left the three alone, making Yukino shocked the most.

"The girl has a point," Cana said and ate the last on her tray french fry.

"No, she needs to accept things," Yukino explained.

"She will, and everything will work put on its own," Jellal reassured.

"I hope so because if not, I'll knock some sense into her," Yukino said half joking.

_**~X~**_

"Can you leave me alone?" Lucy asks turning around and found Gray and Natsu following her on her way back to her apartment.

"Uh..." Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"What do you want?" Lucy asks.

"..."

"Well?"

"We were following you because we have a project remember?" Natsu was first to reply back, and Lucy sighed.

"Fine,just keep doing what you were doing earlier," Lucy responded back referring to them walking behind them.

The two young men shrugged, and followed the blonde.

Once they reached the apartment, the boys looked in awe.

"Nice place," Gray commented.

"Thanks, I try to make it nice when I feel like it," Lucy shrugged as she plopped her backpack on the modern looking couch.

"It feels like an urban modern feeling," Natsu pointed out.

"Because it is," Lucy chuckled.

"Well my bad," Natsu said in a joking manner.

"So what's it this shit about?" Lucy asks as both of the boys sat down.

"About famous dead people, and there's more info in the packet," Natsu said and handed her a pink packet,and she read it.

"Let's brainstorm," Lucy suggested, and the two men shrug.

"Or would you rather have something sports related, and have George Parratt, first football player to throw a forward throw?" Lucy asks them.

"I don't know whether to be impressed how you know Parratt or be offended," Natsu said in disbelief.

"Also just because we play football does not mean we don't play like other sports too!" Gray defended and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"The what? The greatest center player in Maple Leaf?" Lucy asks almost laughing.

"Hockey is gay," Gray said.

"Your gay,if I put you on a rink, you would get demolished by the players, especially if you yell that out, hockey is a much more brutal game, and it's hard to skate on ice while trying to get a puck," Lucy told him.

"I- Uh- Um..."

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Lucy asks teasingly,and Gray just stayed silent ", Thought so."

"Stop arguing," Natsu said.

"Whatever," Lucy and Gray muttered ", okay how about Dr. Dre?"

Then Lucy and Gray laughed there asses off.

"What?" Natsu asks in complete turmoil.

"Dumbass! Dr. Dre is still fucking alive!" Lucy said between fits of laughters, clenching her stomach.

"What the hell! I never thought you were this dumb Natsu!" Gray laughed also clenching his stomach.

"Shut up," Natsu blushed in embarrassment.

"Ha..." Lucy sighed " Robin Williams?"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay yeah I know all of the chapters are . But anyways I am only updating the stories that are updating randomly right now so I don't have to feel the guilt since I won't be updating any of my stories that are in a schedule yet. Because I have finals! YAY, or more like nay...**_

_**Also if liked then please give this story a review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Love &amp; Peace!- MOI!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Don't judge of me not updating, just don't I already feel a bit sad, and badly offended, so just staph, I'm updating now! Dammit! Blame my lack self of steam! JK JK, anyways hopefully this would be an okay chapter!**_

_**-X-**_

Chapter 6:

"Turn that shit down Cana!" Lucy yells in the back as Prince Royce blasted through the speakers.

"Shut up this shit! Better than your Ice Cube shit!" Cana yelled back.

"It's called old school rap dumbass!" Lucy retorts, while Yukino just sat there amused at their argument, and changed the music to indie music.

"Yukino!" Lucy and Cana said in unison.

"What?" Yukino asks innocently, and the two sighed in frustration, and listened to the chill music.

"I never strike you as an indie listener Yuki," Lucy says as she felt the music relax her tension.

"Well then now you know, it relaxes you, makes you feel happy I guess," Yukino shrugs.

"We're just different I guess," Cana replies back as she makes a right turn.

"Uh... Yeah," Lucy replies with a curt nod.

"So how do you feel on how main streams think about us?" Cana asks.

"They consider us too stereotypical," Lucy remarks.

"So... Gonna ditch the glasses?" Yukino asks.

"Ah, hell no... Contacts are scary!" Lucy replies back, earning laughs from the two girls.

"You do know that they're not that bad," Yukino says.

"Sure.." Lucy says rolling her eyes.

"Come on cheer up! We're going to the beach! What's the worse that could happen?" Cana asks.

"Number one, I'll see Pinkie, Two, populars," Lucy stated.

"Fuck it! We're going to party it up! Bonfire's are the shit!" Cana exclaims, and soon they parked in a parking lot, and found the beach right on their faces.

"Five bucks?" Cana asks the two girls, and Lucy handed the brunette five dollars, and they went to get a ticket for their parking space.

Once they were done, they quickly took out their items out of the car.

After that, they went to look for a spot on the beach, and immediately found one.

Then they settled down, and sat comfy in their beach chairs.

Suddenly they heard a screeching scream.

There heads turn to the scream, and found a silver haired teenage snob.

"Ha, I told you so!" Lucy says pointing at Cana.

"Yeah, yeah," Cana says back shooing her away, but Lucy just stuck her tongue.

"Guys, where's the popcorn, this is getting really funny," Yukino says slapping Lucy to get the popcorn out of their picnic basket.

She hands them to her, and she watches as Lisanna orders her minions.

"I said to get me the pink one!" Lisanna yells, and the three girls laughed their asses off.

"Oh my god, this is- oh my- AHAHAHA!"Cana laughs.

"What are waiting for?! Get the damn bathing suit!" Lisanna screams, and the three girls laughed some more.

Once the laughter died after a while, Lucy removed her white crochet cover up, showing a black bandage swimsuit.

"Hey, didn't Lucky wear that swimsuit? But white?" Yukino asks pointing at the magazine she was holding up.

"Really? I just looked at it and grabbed it not really caring," Lucy shrugs.

"Holy shit, you look exactly like her!" Cana exclaims and shoved the magazine on Lucy's face.

"Okay, stop!" Lucy said and removed the magazine from her face.

"Remove your glasses!" Yukino demands.

"What?! Hell no!" Lucy says.

"Remove it!" Cana commands.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist," Lucy says and removed her glasses ", happy?"

"OMG! I'm taking a picture of you right now!" Yukino says, and snaps a pic of Lucy.

"I have to say Lucy, you look exactly like a model, are you sure you're not Lucky?" Cana asks.

"Of course I'm not Lucky! She probably lives in a mansion for all I care!" Lucy defends.

"Okay, just checking, because if you are, take us to a photoshoot, we might meet Francisco Lachowski," Cana says.

"I said I'm not a model!" Lucy exclaims.

"Sure..." Yukino and Cana says in unison.

"Hey, where's my glasses?" Lucy asks looking around.

"Oh, I took it, you're not getting it back until later, so I got these for you," Yukino says and dropped a box on Lucy's lap.

"Nooooooo..."

.

.

.

"See Lucy that wasn't as bad," Yukino says at an angry blonde.

"Wasn't bad my ass! My eyes feel irritated right now!" the blonde fumed.

"Geez just chillax Lucy, you look great by the way," Cana says and winked at the blonde.

"You know what I am going to the water," Lucy says irritated, putting sun block on.

"Have fun," the two said in unison, putting sunglasses on.

"I will!" Lucy says, and walks away from the two, and headed for the water.

During that walked, she got hit on, got slaps on the ass, and gets wolf whistles coming at her every ten seconds.

"Dammit, this is ridiculous," Lucy mutter under her breath, as she finally feels the water coming towards her feet.

"Luce?"

Lucy turns around, and finds a certain pinkette.

"What do you want pinkie?" Lucy asks.

"Nothing,I just saw here, thought I should say hi or something, Lisanna is really getting on my nerves," Natsu shuddered.

"I thought it was funny," Lucy shrugs, and crouched down to touch the water.

"Yeah, but it was pretty embarrassing," Natsu says scratching the back of his head ", hey you're wearing contacts."

"Uh... Yeah, friends kinda force me to wear them," Lucy said and made a nervous chuckle.

"Some friends," Natsu mumbled.

"Yeah," Lucy's says but it came out low as a whisper.

"You wanna hang out with us?" Natsu asks pointing at the group of friends playing around with water guns.

"I'll pass, it isn't my place to hang out, when I have my own friends," Lucy replies back getting up and walking towards the waves ",plus I need to get away from them."

"Okay..." Natsu says and came closer to the blonde.

"Aren't you going to go over there with them?" Lucy asks.

"I'd rather stay with someone who won't be faking a friendship," Natsu shrugs.

"How about Gray then?" Lucy asks arching his brow.

"That's different," Natsu points out, and Lucy left out a laugh.

"Of course it is," Lucy says , made herself drop onto the waves backwards, laughing, then she splashed Natsu in the face.

"That's a huge mistake blondie," Natsu growled.

"Eh, whatever.." Lucy shrugged and splashed the pinkette some more.

"Oh you're going to get it!" Natsu yells, and splashed the blonde back, who was laughing.

Then they splashed at each other a couple more times,before they both had gotten tired.

"You want to grab some ice cream?" Natsu asks Lucy, and she looked at Pinkette and grinned.

"Sure," she says agreeing, and they both left to go to the nearest ice cream parlor.

"What would you like?" Natsu asks.

"Just get me a vanilla swirl hot fudge,"Lucy says, and Natsu nods his head.

"Well you heard the girl, and can I get rocky road please?" the worker nods, and scooped up their ice creams, gave it back to them, Natsu paying for the ice cream, and they both went back walking to the beach.

"So, what are your interest Miss Heartfilia?" Natsu asks as he takes Lucy's wrist and swings it up in the air, and Lucy's laughed, instead of removing his grip from hers.

"I think you'll have to find out for yourself Mr. Dragneel, but for now I'll give you a hint," Lucy says taking a lick of her ice cream.

"What is it then?"

"Whiskers," Lucy said bluntly and quickly ditched Natsu, who was trying to catch up on her.

Lucy laughed as Natsu tripped and dropped his ice cream.

"Oh my god! That was gold!" Lucy laughs, and Natsu got up looking pretty pissed.

"Shut up," Natsu grumbled, but Lucy didn't stop, she just kept laughing ", okay you know what you're getting it!"

"Shit!" Lucy yells as she dashes off, quickly going farther than she intended so she ended up in a dead end. A cliff behind her, as Natsu walks dangerously closer, but she didn't flinched, and kept her poker face, then held out her hand that was holding the ice cream.

"Wants some?" she asks innocently, but the smirk plastered on her face tells a different story.

"Oh you're not going to sugar coat anything," Natsu says rolling his eyes.

"How ironic," Lucy says rolling her eyes ", come on, I'm sorry I ditched you, and make yourself trip, and dropped your ice cream."

"Fine," Natsu says in surrender, and went closer to the blonde who hands him the ice cream cone, and they sat down on the sand, passing around an ice cream cone to each other. It was pure silence, there were no people surrounding them, and the waves were the only sound you could hear.

Until Lucy stifled a laugh.

"What?" Natsu asks in curiosity.

"We're swapping saliva, and this is like an indirect kiss dumbass," Lucy says chuckling, and took the cone from Natsu and licked it.

"I suppose we are, so wanna climb u?" Natsu asks looking at the huge cliff in front of them.

"Why not?" Lucy said and finished the ice cream, and went over to the water to wipe her hands clean.

"Ready?"

"I don't know, it might be slippery," Lucy says looking up at the cliff.

"It wouldn't be that bad come try," Natsy reassures, and pushed Lucy in fron first.

"Okay, but if I fall, you either catch me, or you're going down with me," Lucy warns, and Natsu only chuckled as a response ", I'm serious Pinkie!"

"Okay, okay! Come one just try!" Natsu says, and Lucy glares at him one last time until she begins to climb.

"Shit, it's pretty wet," Lucy mutters.

"That's what she said," Natsu says.

"This is not a joking matter Natsu!" Lucy yells as she grips on to another part of the cliff.

"Thought that you might need a distraction from going up," Natsu shrugs.

"Well did it work?!" Lucy yells back as she steps to another part.

"I don't know you tell me!" Natsu yells back, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Just shutup, and let me concentrate ass hole!" Lucy yells back, and got her grip together, and started climbing faster.

"Don't fall!" Natsu yells.

"You think!?"Lucy yells back.

"Just trying to help! But anyways you're almost at the top!"

"Whatever!" Lucy yells back as she feels the edge, and quickly climb up top.

"See you got up there!"Natsu yells.

"This is no time for I told you so's, so get your ass up here pinkie!" Lucy yells, and waited for a couple of minutes until he finally appeared.

"Ugh!"

"Took you long enough, I thought you were dead," Lucy teased.

"Well, I'm here now and I'm certainly not dead," Natsu says rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say pretty boy," Lucy says rolling her eyes.

"Oh so you think I'm pretty- wait that didn't came out right..." Natsu says embarrassed, but Lucy laughed ", oy! Shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy says laughing still.

"You look pretty when you smile," Natsu points out.

"If you're hitting on me right, trust me it's not working," Lucy says cooly.

"I'm not, I was just giving you a compliment," Natsu says and walks closer to Lucy. Too close.

"What do you want out of that compliment?" Lucy asks biting her lip.

"Maybe a kiss will do m'lady," Natsu says smirking seductively.

"If that's what it is," Lucy whispers getting closer that their nose touches.

Their lips brush, and Lucy let out the words "You really think I'm going to fall for that?"

And kissed his cheeks before running, and jumping into the water.

**-X-**

_**A/N: Damn this took a while to finish, first 2,000+ word chapter in this story, so I think that's an achievement. Anyways hopefully this was a good chappy!**_

_**If liked please review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas, and opinions! Love &amp; Peace! -Moi!**_


End file.
